Field
The present disclosure relates to information processing, especially to a media interaction method and apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional internet media delivery schemes, various kinds of media (e.g., portal websites, video websites, or email servers), serving as media delivers, insert a segment of script of a media system into a webpage, an email, or a video player; a media owner delivers media through a media management system; and when a user browses a webpage or a video, the webpage or a video player will automatically pull matched media, and then script will represent media contents in specified format, and report media exposure rates to the media owner.